


Mistletoe Madness

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot, They are perfect for each other, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate





	Mistletoe Madness

Mistletoe Madness  


Lydia had planned a Christmas party for the pack. After what happened Malia had left town and so had Derek and Braeden so that left Kira, Scott and Stiles. But when Lydia heard a plate break she freaked out. Scared it was one of her Grandmother’s antique one which wasn’t the case but still it was a plate.  
‘’STILES’’! Lydia yelled. ‘’What is it?!’’ ‘’You broke a plate!’’ ‘’I’m sorry you know I am clumsy’’!  Scott and Kira were standing there at the end of the table. ‘’Guys’’?  ‘’WHAT’’! They yelled at the same time. Scott grinned at Kira and Kira right back at him. ‘’You’re standing under a mistletoe’’.  
They both looked up.  ‘’I am not kissing her’’! Stiles said. ‘’Neither am I’’!  Scott and Kira looked at each other knowingly.  Stiles looked down into Lydia’ eyes. Lydia looked up into Stiles’ eyes. They were chocolate brown with golden flecks. He looked at her with a look of awe and love.  Stiles looked in her eyes. They were this beautiful green color.  
  
‘’Ow fuck it’’. Stiles said. He grabbed her face tenderly and crushed his lips to hers. She put her hands on his face and kissed him right back. They felt like they were the only people in the room. They kissed like their lives depended on it. When they pulled back. Stiles opened his eyes first. Her cheeks where flushed and he thought it was adorable. Her eyes fluttered open. That was it she hadn’t been sure for months now but this cleared up everything. He looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Allison had told her about how you had to feel when you're in love. She had said: **_“Remember what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you-you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?”_** She had answered honestly. She hadn't felt like that before but know in Stiles' arms she knew one hundred percent sure.  
  
‘’Stiles’’? She asked.  ‘’Yeah’’ he said. ‘’I love you’’ With no doubt in her voice. ‘’I love you too, so much’’ he said. He pecked her lips before intertwining their hands and walking to the table. ’’Sorry about the plate’’ he said. ‘’Don’t worry about it’’.  Scott pulled ten dollars out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Kira. ‘’If you guys had just kissed after midnight I would have won’’!   
Kira slapped his hand ‘’what Scott means is that you guys are adorable together. It was about damn time and I ship you guys so hard’’! 

 

 


End file.
